


Some Might Say

by atnash



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atnash/pseuds/atnash





	Some Might Say

1>>>  
好吧，我就来讲一讲我和我哥之间的那些破事儿。慢慢讲给你们听，反正我有的是时间。不管你们信不信，现在我每天早晨在小区里遛弯儿，送儿子上学，晚上给我妈打电话听她唠叨，并和前妻保持友好的关系，从大闹她婚礼之后再没有上门砸过东西。  
我爸妈是典型老城区里的小市民，在家门口开着一家烟酒杂货店，生意不忙，我妈一个人就能招呼的利索，所以我爸有时去帮别人倒腾点水果补贴家用。在我哥和我出生之后，他就倒腾的越发频繁，也从水果扩大到了锅碗瓢盆、外贸内衣、箱包皮具。所以在我的记忆力，小时候房间里总是堆积着穿不完的秋裤。总是有新秋裤穿并不是一件好事，这同时也意味着直到小学三年级，我还得只穿着秋裤去上学。  
我们家三个孩子，我是老幺。大哥炮是个沉默寡言的人，就像一切文学作品里的大哥，存在感弱，但是很有用的，家里的大事我妈总要问他。我对大哥一直有点敬畏。敬是因为他是我们兄弟三个里最高大威武的一个，畏就像是小偷都怕警察。在我小学还没毕业的时候，他就做了海员，一年到头的在船上漂着，过年时回家，一张黑擦擦的脸和我们这些老城区里长大的小白脸囧然不同。炮和我的交流也仅限于“长高了、吃胖了”这样扩写不出三十字的话题。诺倒是和他感情上更亲近一些，也许曾经诺的愿望也是像大哥一样做一个代表正义的纯爷们，可是他从大哥那里学来的身手后来捍卫的不是正义而是女朋友，每次打完架，那些姑娘们就会爱他更死去活来，可诺丧失兴趣的也更快。  
我一直叫诺“哥”，省略那个“二”就好像拉近了距离。虽然他几度不想承认有我这个弟弟。不承认也没什么不好的，也许那样他就可以面对我的感情更坦然一点。小的时候的我每天黏在他的身后，奶声奶气的一句句喊着“哥”，对他的一切都充满了好奇。他看过的书我要摸一摸，他走过的路我要踩一踩，还因此吓走了他几任的女朋友。他比我大了五岁，对我这个跟屁虫满心厌烦却又无可奈何。于是我们之间频频上演猫鼠游戏，他躲我追。不过我也只能在我们狭小的三室一厅里追逐，一旦他迈出了家门，我就无计可施。  
所以小时候的哥常常在外面游荡，总是在饭点才出现在家里。小时候的我一个人对着空房间自言自语、自娱自乐，我妈一度怀疑我有自闭症倾向，后来才渐渐接受了自己有一个乖顺的小儿子这一事实。作为一个脾气火爆的女人，养出的一窝狼里竟然有了一只小白兔，确实令她一时难以相信。物以稀为贵，爸妈宠着我这个幺儿无以复加。  
在我为数不多的户外活动中，我热衷一种叫做“挑战者”的游戏。这其实很贰逼，我用尖酸刻薄的语言去挑衅这片儿最强壮的大孩子，一旦他被激怒，我就撒丫子的往家里跑，边跑边救护车一样大喊，“哥！”虽然我知道十有八九他不会在家，十有六七我还没跑到我家门口就会被追上暴揍一通。  
我妈说我小时候一直很粘人，对我身边的人都这样，但对我哥简直就是死缠烂打了，一脸贱兮兮的表情扯他裤腿，让人想一脚踢开又下不了狠心。所以我哥一度看见我他的脸上就写满了：不是你死就是我活。  
那个时候我一遍遍的喊着他“哥”，是因为我要通过这种方式确认他的存在，哪怕他总是不在我的身边、这个名字就像是个许可证，证明了我有一个哥哥的合理性。  
当我艰难的承认我对我哥的不单纯感情，我依旧每天的喊着他“哥”，因为我得时刻提醒自己，“他是你哥，别做傻事。”  
六岁的时候，我终于结束了这种圈养在家里的生活，开始每天屁颠屁颠的背着书包去学校。我妈强制要求我哥接送我，那是他在小学的最后一年，混得俨然已经是个人物了。  
进校门的第一天，他拍着胸口豪情万丈对我说：“以后谁敢欺负你，就来找我！”我激动的在那个九月的清晨，看定迎着清晨第一缕阳光的哥，他的形象在此之后从未那么光辉过。背景音乐恰时响起，蛋疼的上课铃让我哥脸上的风景大变。他拽着我的胳膊就往教学楼冲，一路上趔趔趄趄的把我扔进了一年级的教室里，就这样开始了我十六年的学生生涯。  
小时候我家的一个传统项目就是我哥和我妈之间的斗法，每天晚饭后准时上演，花样翻新、鸡飞狗跳。我抱着我的搪瓷碗赖在桌边儿，边喝最后一口稀饭边看他们像是拍电视剧，要么是我妈追着我哥满院子跑、要么是我哥死磕她的刑讯逼供，我爸在厨房里洗碗，闹得不可收场时才探出来个头劝两声。  
可怜我妈精明大半辈子，总还是被我哥那一点小算盘骗了。我妈让我哥接送我上学是为了防止他逃学，可大多数时候，我哥把我领到校门口就转身朝相反方向开溜了，总还不忘嘱咐我：“敢向妈告状，看我晚上吓得你尿床！”对，我到十岁还会尿床，所以当小学毕业那年暑假，我某天晚上梦到我哥，早晨醒来就发现床单上的可疑痕迹，哭丧着脸以为他又把我吓得尿床了。  
不过我哥既然扬言要罩着我，也会不是只是嘴皮子上的功夫。虽然他已经不经常在学校出现，但这么些年在鼓楼东小学不是白混的。我走在校园里经常能感受到投向我的那些热辣目光。只不过那不是艳慕或者景仰，而是一种类似“父债子还”的东西。  
我小时候显得乖巧有两个原因，其一后来被我妈总结出来是发育迟钝，很多时候不是我不哭闹而是我是在反应不过来；其二自从上学，我的很多事情我妈都扔给我哥照应，而对于我哥的话，向来我言听计从。  
所以在张大妈王大婶拧着儿子耳朵起床的时候，我妈就可以舒心的拍拍围裙目送我哥半拉半拽的带我出门。  
我哥送我上学的时候从来不会跟我多废话，因为他说这会给他一种保姆的感觉。多半的情形是，他像拖着蛇皮袋一样拉着我的手迅速从熟悉的街坊面前走过，把那些“矮油老二长大了~”的啧啧声落在后面。我想如果可以，他一定会把我折叠起来夹在胳膊下面带去学校。  
那时候我哥刚刚迈入青春期，个子蹿的实在太快，相比之下我就是颗悲催的小毛豆。如果有一定要说的话，为了让我听清楚，他一般选择吼而不是弯腰。  
学校离家并不远，几个月之后我已经可以在他不回家吃午饭的时候独自来往，但这样的情况不会太多。就算再不情愿，他还是会每天四次的拉着我的手往返在这条路上。

2>>>  
小三那年的一个下午，我在学校门口等了很久才看到他从校园里走出来。对于他没有逃课的举动我很惊讶，但也仅仅是瞪一下眼睛，不打算有除此之外更多的表示。  
天已经黑了，看不清楚他脸上的表情——其实即使是白天，大多数时候我抬头看到的也只是他下巴尖儿的逆光，显得戾气十足——但从他过快的脚步中能猜到他心情不好。我再迟钝也知道这个时候不要惹他，手心被我哥攥着，几乎是一路小跑的紧跟。  
“我被开除了。”他终于忍不住，开口说了一句话。  
“哦。”我不觉得这有什么，因为我暗自觉得他能念到初二已经是个奇迹。  
“你知道个屁。”他烦躁的扯了一下我的胳膊。  
但这对于我家毕竟算是件大事。学校开除他的理由可以很多：旷课、挂科、早恋、打架、抽烟……但送到我妈的通知单上片片白纸黑字写着：发表反动言论。我工商局不怕城管不怕的妈因为这个差点犯了心脏病。  
“老二啊，你跟我说，你到底捅了什么娄子？”我妈昏天黑地哭了一场好容易才被爸哄住，问起话来都不见往日中气十足的嗓门。  
哥一直乖乖在床头跪着，一反常态的低头不语。  
这么一来我妈更慌神儿了：“说话啊你倒是，你到底胡说什么了？”  
折腾到最后我妈也没有问出来，只能默认了这个她已经心理建设了好几年的事实。那个年头念不完初中并不是什么丢人的事情，但不出几天我妈就托人把他又塞进了技校。她只是受不了我哥在家里乱晃。  
上了技校之后我哥简直是如鱼得水，练出来的那一身本事更是大出风头，不出一个月就已经过上了吆五喝六、左拥右抱的幸福生活。技校和小学是相反的方向，我妈终于准许他不必再接送我。  
我的生活并没有受到多大影响，除了要学会自己上学以及应对路上的一切突发情况——这大多数时候表现为被我哥欺负过的小混混追打。  
可是今天的情况有些不同，放学的时候为了尾随班花，我走了这条人少的路。可是班花很快和班长一起消失了，只剩下我闷闷地往家走。因为心情低落，脚步也显得拖沓，不久就感到身后似乎有个模糊的影子一直存在。确认的确有人跟在后面之后，我迅速脑内了昨晚看的抗日电视剧，于是决定表现的像个男人，淡定的继续往前走。在他没出手之前，就全当有人陪我走路了。  
看到胡同口聚着的的几个胖子时，我下意识就要向后跑。被拦了这么多次，我深谙什么叫玩儿命跑了，因为不跑命就没了。转身的那一瞬间，我正好和影子直视。  
前有狼后有虎就是说的这种情况。犹豫之间，胖子们已经围了过来。相比于未知的敌人，我决定挑战胖子。  
只有在近身接触时，我才悲哀的感受到形状上的差距是多么大的劣势，暗自诅咒那个状况外的影子。  
我闭上眼睛准备模仿我哥的动作出手，就听到一个胖子应声倒地。睁开眼睛看到一地鲜红我脑袋嗡就大了。  
“哥？”我往后扭头，看到的只有跟踪我的影子，他坐在小院的围墙上，手里还举着一个花盆。  
“你杀人啦！”我惊魂甫定的看着他坐在墙头笑得坦然。  
“没有，你看。”他指指地上，又朝我身后偷袭的胖子扔过去一个花盆，花盆碎的瞬间，鲜红的月季花散了一地。  
于是目标成功转移，更多的人冲上去想把他拽下来。我从来不知道一个人的院子里可以养那么多花，也从来不知道一个人爬上爬下可以这么敏捷。  
院子里的钟妈闻声出来，胖子们迅速散去。钟妈对着一地狼藉倒吸一口气，在她心脏病发作或者破口大骂之前，影子拉起我的手就拐进了旁边的巷子。我不知道我家附近还有这么多暗藏玄机的小路，在我以为又落入了一个人贩子之手之前，影子终于停了下来。好吧，我想是他不想再像拖死狗一样带着我跑了。  
我气喘吁吁的用手撑着膝盖，一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽。不知出于何种心情，他伸手揉了揉我的脑袋。不比邻居家那只金毛的手感差，我对我的脑袋还是有这个自信的。可是现在我实在承受不起这个力道，被他一下摁在了地上。  
白眼看着眼前这个高个子大傻——我在心里已经悄悄给他定义了。他看着我犯病一样坐在地上有点不知所措，似乎是为了表达歉意，他随我一起坐了下来。  
我自认为看出了他讨好的小把戏，不为所动。  
他摸摸后脑勺，露齿一笑，伸出一只黑兮兮的爪子，说：“我是铛。”  
从那天之后我们就厮混在一起。我从一个封闭内向的人渐渐变得正常，就像是一个启动了开关，在认识了铛之后我开始有朋友，很多朋友。但他们和铛似乎又没有什么直接的联系。  
生活一如既往，只不过从一个人犯傻变成了两个人犯傻。当一件傻事有两个人分担时，似乎就没有那么贰逼兮兮了。我妈挺喜欢铛，但是一直惋惜这么些年一直是我在把他的智商往下拖，从来没有能被他感化过。  
正常的同义词是平淡，总之我单纯的一无所知的小学就这么念完了。对于它的结束我并没有很深的感触，因为对于一所小学初中高中都在一个校园的学校来说，这真的没有什么区别。也许唯一的不同是，我和铛可以每天在外面游荡而不必顾虑一个叫做暑假作业的东西。  
但“每天和铛在外面游荡”这个我学期初就构想好的计划并未能得到贯彻，就莫名其妙地被变道，纳入了我哥的生活轨迹中去。

3>>>  
夏天的午睡总是过于漫长，一觉醒来就觉得一天这么过去了。那天下午照例在四五点钟醒来，抹了把脸，依旧呆坐在床上，因为实在想不出什么事做，只好去找铛。  
单手撑墙，慢悠悠的穿鞋子时，我哥带着一群人风风火火冲进了家门。对于他神出鬼没，我早已经习惯。虽很少过问，但说不好奇是假的。  
这是我第一次看到他的朋友们，瞪眼瞅着这群不良少年瞬间占领了不大的客厅，横七竖八落坐在沙发上，打开冰箱盘点存货，切开了三个西瓜，都在一分钟之内完成。  
“都边儿去，别在我家撒野！”我哥不耐烦的语气非常熟悉，但收效甚微。一个男孩表情自然的切了西瓜，招呼那群禽兽来吃，低眉顺眼间自有一种风情。  
“就你爱做阿姨！”我哥挥手夺过来他手里的刀，捍卫作为一个主人的尊严。转过身来才发现我抓着一只鞋单脚站着，尴尬的看着这一切。“妈呢？”  
我指指小商店，不知怎么有点怕他。  
我哥拐进小商店，不知和妈说了些什么，只听见我妈响亮的一掌拍在他背上，我哥看起来心情不错的走了出来。  
“怎么样了？”客厅里的人颇为期待。  
“当然没问题。”满不在乎的伸手就要拿桌上的最后一块西瓜，被叫做“阿姨”的男孩一手拍开，“快收拾东西去。”把我哥赶进了屋里。  
我莫名其妙看着，他们似乎在说着一件我永远不会懂的事情，在一个我永远也进不去的世界里走着。  
阿姨忽然转过身来，把从我哥手里夺过来的西瓜递给我，笑眯眯的发问：“你是喵吧？”  
“哎？”听到这个只有家人才叫的名字从一个外人嘴里说出来，感觉怪怪的。但抵挡不住他的笑容，点点头，“你知道我？”  
“你哥经常提起来你。”他摸摸我的头。  
我哥从屋里走出来，正要招呼大家走。阿姨忽然指指我说，“带他去吧？”  
显然我和我哥都楞到了。“带着个破孩子去什么，尽是拖车尾。”我哥恶声恶气的否决了。  
“他一个人在家里又没什么事情，闲着也是闲着。”阿姨点点我的鼻子，“你哥带你出去玩好不好？”  
我看看我哥，不知道该说什么。  
“要带你自己带，我才不要做阿姨照顾他。”既然都这么说，就算是他同意了吧？  
总之是，我糊里糊涂的跟着这一群人出了家门，被塞进一辆东风小康才意识到，他们所说的“出去玩”并不是街角的台球室。  
兴奋与不安掺杂，我眼神在我哥和阿姨之间犹疑，最终还是拉拉阿姨的袖子问：“我们这是要去哪里呀？”  
回答的人却是我哥，“到了你就知道了。”  
看着高速上一成不变的风景，我头一点一点的开始犯困。终于栽倒，睡得不省人事。  
恍惚中有人捏我的脸，睁开眼睛正对上阿姨的笑脸。挣扎着坐起来，我哥已经不在身边，车窗不知道什么时候被关上了。  
我是个吃软不吃硬的死小孩，阿姨的笑脸对我特别有效。从第一眼见到他，也许是被那块西瓜收买，就开始毫无保留的相信他。也许还因为，他是我哥最好的朋友。  
旅游无非是爬山看庙，青春期少年无处发泄的旺盛精力全消耗在这里，带着敢死队一般的热情。每到这个时候，我就曝露出发育迟缓的弊端，用我的小短腿拼命追赶永远在最前面的我哥。没多久双腿就不听使唤的要往地上坐。  
“别坐，地上凉。”阿姨忙不迭的把我架了起来，招呼我哥停下来休息。  
“就说不带他来，现在可好，尽是麻烦。”我哥一脸怨气的从前面折回来，手里多了几瓶水，“待会把他直接从山上扔下去，我们坐索道下山。”  
“哥……”我无计可实施时只有撒娇。  
瞪我一眼，他把一瓶冰水贴在我脖子上。冷的一个哆嗦，没接住，水直接从领口滑了进去。在众人的哄笑声中，我面皮烧红的掀开衣服把水拿了出来。  
“省点给我喝！山上一瓶水贵死了！”我哥一定觉得有这么个笨手笨脚的弟弟很丢人吧？  
最终我哥还是放弃了把我扔下山的念头，领着我去排队坐索道。排到前头，工作人员死活不相信我已经小学毕业，比划了一下我的小身板，不容置疑地说：“不行，不能坐！他会漏下去的！”  
我们这么推推拖拖，排在后面的人都急了。我哥一把拽过我，面对面跨坐在他怀里，“这样总行了吧，我带着他下去。”  
“哎！这更危险了，你们这不是明摆着找事儿吗！”还未等他说完，我哥就松了手，两个人姿势别扭的飞了出去。  
“哥……”我尾音发颤的喊他，这还不如把我扔下去死得痛快呢。  
“别乱动，你倒是抓这点我的衣服啊！”还是一如既往不耐烦的语气，可也透着那么点儿担心。  
看着急速倒退的风景，一阵头晕，干脆把头埋进了我哥怀里。他怀里有着熟悉的汗臭味儿，可是我已经很久没有闻到过了。  
短短几十秒终于熬过去，后背被我哥抓的估计都红了。  
阿姨站在对面着急的搓着手，看到我们平安落地才放下心来，“你们这是要闹哪样啊！”。他心焦的一把把我拉过来检查，眼睛看的却是我哥。  
“呔！这不是好好的过来了吗，哪有那么多规矩！”我哥又恢复了那个满不在乎的屌样子，自顾自的往前走着。  
第二天我是说什么也不肯在和他们一起出门，赖在宾馆吹了一天空调看着电视。回程的路上我哥不住地再次抱怨带我来是浪费钱，“你说说你，又不爬山又不看庙来干什么了！就知道在宾馆里耗着长毛！还不如带你去开钟点房呢！”  
我低着头，心里却很得意。  
因为上午在宾馆里睡了太多，路上无论怎么颠簸我还是没有一点倦意。眨巴眼睛看着累得不轻的大孩子们，车里的嬉闹声很快被此起彼伏的鼾声代替。  
我哥睡着的时候还像个怒目金刚，气焰一点也没有收敛，想想他发火的样子就觉得好玩，点点他的鼻子，拉开他的手臂，舒服的靠在他身边玩起了PSP。  
自此之后，我越发频繁的和他们混在一起，虽然每次我哥都摆出一副“要不是阿姨多事把你叫来我才不乐意带这个拖油瓶”的表情，却仍是带我吃遍玩儿遍大街小巷。  
阿姨真的是很懂得照顾人，我很怀疑像他这么贤淑的人怎么会跟着我哥混。好吧，并不是每一件事情都是有原因的，我也搞不懂为什么虽然我哥没有好脸色我还是愿意一直跟在他屁股后面。  
等这个暑假玩儿的差不多了，我妈催着我去买新书包，才一拍脑门儿想起来，已经好久没有见到铛了。  
踏着拖鞋猛拍他的家门，生怕出现小说中的情节，铛消失不见。  
屋内传来铛不紧不慢的应声，看到是我很是欣喜，却克制住了撇我一眼，“怎么今天有闲心来找我了？”  
“这不是前一段时间我妈让我上了个奥数班作文班，我被摁在教室里了么。这不刚一上完课我第一个就来找你！”处了两年，我对铛的脾气一清二楚。  
“你就继续瞎编吧。”铛还是让我进了门。我知道不论我做出什么，铛都不会生气。  
那天和铛背着新买的书包回来，我不知道为什么心情特别好，搂着他的脖子笑得像个傻缺。咬一口他手里的冰棍儿说：“铛！你真好！我们做一辈子的哥们儿！”  
铛看着那支一下子少了一半的冰棍儿，点点头，用我当时还无法理解的认真表情说，“好，一辈子的哥们儿。”

4>>>  
我哥上班的第一天是九月一日，我甚至比他表现的还要兴奋。头天晚上我央求他能不能穿着工作服送我去初中报到。不出所料被他一口回绝。那深蓝色的防水防油防火连体服带有体力劳动者的醒目标志，被我哥套在身上，有刚被放出来的效果。  
但不知为何，那天邪门儿了我就打定主意要他送我，不然不去报到。  
“爱去不去，不报到没学上的又不是我！”  
“你本来就被开除了！”  
“反正我穿那身破衣服送你。”他扔下一句狠话摔门出去，但我家实在太小，他至多蹲院门口抽根闷烟，还得回到这个逼仄的小房间和我大眼瞪小眼。  
“妈！”我满脸委屈的跑进客厅。  
“哎呦，又怎么了，一个上初中一个要上班了还不让我省心。”我妈唠叨着洗了个苹果给我。我哥说过，我就是那种抓住别人弱点狠狠利用的死小孩，为了达到自己的目的，不惜把一屋子的人弄得鸡飞狗跳。  
不知道我妈拧着我哥的耳朵威胁了什么，总之当我哭丧着脸实则是因为多吃了一个苹果导致胃里泛酸水儿走进屋里的时候，我哥正不情不愿的看着我妈帮他熨工作服。  
“得啦，别跟死了人一样吊着脸，明天我送你。”  
我嚎叫一声，就攀着他的脖子蹭了上去。  
“你别蹬鼻子上脸啊！”我哥挥开我的爪子，把头扭了过去。我知道他是不好意思，不好意思承认他拒绝不了我。我总是知道的太多了。  
“看看，这样多好。”我妈拍拍那身衣服，仿佛那不是一个汽修厂小学徒的工作服，而是我哥受邀参加春节联欢晚会的西装。  
“你哥刚开始送你上学那会儿你才那么一点儿大。”我妈对着暖瓶比划了一下，“现在都这么高了。”  
“还有你，这么几年在外面鬼混，闹得我整晚上睡不好，生怕你被别人拿板砖开了瓢。现在你总算上班了，以后是死是活我都管不着了。”说实话，我妈那眼神真让我受不了。她骂我的次数太多，难得温柔一回就哄得我鼻子泛酸。  
“你刚开始一个人上学那会儿，你哥还总不放心，头一个月早晨在后面远远儿的跟着你。”  
我翻了个小白眼：那是，我被你那些冤家追打都是在放学的时候。  
“日子快得很，妈老了也不给你们添累赘。只是你们两个，以后的互相担待，没什么过不去的坎儿。答应妈，这做了兄弟就是一辈子的事儿。”  
我甜言蜜语的表了一大通决心，要和我哥永结同心团结互助共同富裕之类。  
那时我还不知道这个允诺非同小可。多年以后回忆起来那天晚上我妈格外郑重的表情，心中不禁一惊。莫不是我妈太了解自己所生的两个孽种，当时就看出个端倪；还是她有未卜先知的能力？这更不可能，每逢家里的大事，我妈都要去找个大仙算算命，我高考前她甚至还忽然吃起斋念起佛来。  
那天晚上我特别开心，以至于搂着我哥的脖子央求和他一起睡的时候竟然以为不会被拒绝，而是事实我哥也真的没有拒绝。  
冬天的时候，我经常半夜扮作可怜兮兮以冷的睡不着为借口钻进我哥的被窝。我知道半夜被人吵醒有多讨厌，也知道温暖的梦境里忽然出现一只冰冷的胳臂勒着脖子有多惊悚。可大约是我哥懒得理我，每次我八爪鱼似的搂着他取暖，他都只是无意识的哼哼两句，就急需睡得不省人事。有了这种类似默许或者纵容的东西，即使我把冰棍儿一样的腿蹭上我哥温暖的肚子，用蜷缩的脚趾偷偷描出他腹肌的形状，我哥也只是嘟囔一声“别闹”或者“我靠”转过身去，把电热毯一样的后背留给我。  
不知不觉我开始长高，不能再玩M记的儿童乐园，却还是在我哥的肚皮上撒野。直到有一天我不小心踩到了我哥肚子靠下的那个部位，他没有说“别闹”或者“我靠”，只是静静的转了个身。我搂着他的后背，心理顿悟原来还可以很热很硬。  
第二天再爬上我哥的床时，我变得乖了很多。  
虽然已经立秋，天气却还热得很，我只抱着我哥的胳膊一小会儿，两个人就都浑身大汗。在他把我赶回去之前，我识趣的松开了手，两个人保持着晒咸鱼的姿势躺着。  
“哥，上班好玩儿吗？”  
“还没上呢怎么知道。”  
“比上学好玩儿吗？”  
“你别瞎想，咱家就指望着你上大学了。”  
“哥，你工资怎么花？”  
“交给咱妈，还能怎么花。”  
“那你能给我买一本赛尔号秘籍吗？”  
“就知道贪玩儿。”  
“哥……”  
“行吧行吧，到时候再说。受不了你哼唧。”  
“哥，你和诺妞分手了？”  
“又是阿姨告诉你的？”  
“他让我这几天别惹你，说你刚分手心情不好。”  
“听他乱说，是纯爷们儿就不会为情所困。”  
“阿姨还说，你和诺妞分手是因为上周你们去动物园约会我跟着了。”  
“以后少喝阿姨说这种话题，小孩子懂什么。我回头就骂他去。”  
“哥——”  
“行了，闭眼睡吧，明儿还早起呢。”  
“那你去哪儿？”  
“冲凉，热的一笔，浑身是汗。”  
“我也去。”  
“躺着吧，哪儿那么多事儿。”  
第二天早晨我哥险些因为我笑得像个傻子把我扔在路上。除此之外，左手拉着我哥右手拉着铛，那真是个完美的日子。

5>>>  
对于我来说，初中和小学并没有什么区别。一样的路途，一样的校园，就连同学也基本没变。也许唯一称得上变化的，是围在我周围的破孩子中，女生的比例有所上升。  
当然，这不是我看出来的，是铛告诉我的。  
回家的时候，铛一直在看我的脸。  
“你昨天晚上落枕了脖子扭不过去？”我埋汰他。  
“没。”他继续看。  
在铛被我坏心的领着撞上了电线杆。我就不明白了，他放哪里也算是人五人六，怎么和我在一起就变傻了呢，当然我知道答案是我过于一表人才，衬托的效果么。  
他摸摸额头，终于把脖子正了过去。  
“其实，你长得挺好看的。”倒霉孩子，疼得脸都憋红了。  
我咂咂嘴，“那是，不然我怎么风流倜傥呢。”  
“你别说成语了，慎得慌。”我最讨厌铛的地方就是他总能又狠又准的击中我的要害。  
我没接他的话。半晌，铛继续说，“所以你没发现好多女生围在你周围么？”  
为这件事我得意了有一周。一周后我收到了生平第一封情书，是铛转交给我的。不知为什么，如果把我这辈子拍成一部电影，铛一定会出现在我的人生的每一个重大现场。  
铛在学校里和我不怎么说话，因为我身边的人太多。放学回家的那一小段路就成了我们单独相处的唯一时光，但是从来没有人怀疑铛是我最好的朋友，并会一直这么下去。  
铛在放学的路上把那个卡通信封交给我的时候，我刷就脸红了。虽然常常吹嘘风流，但骨子里实在纯情的很。  
“你没偷看吧？”我迅速把信封塞进书包里。  
“我才懒得看。”铛的注意力显然不在这上面，话题迅速回到了之前我们所讨论的赛尔号游戏。  
情书我没有拆开看，不是不好奇，但向我哥炫耀的激动超过了打开它的欲望。  
我还记得第一次拆我哥压在床板儿下面的情书时的脸红心跳，用秀气笔迹写成的明明都是汉字为什么排成一排我就读不懂，说的那是我哥吗，“两道浓眉衬托出你有神的眼睛，我知道你一定会成为是有担当的男人”，合上这封怪怪的情书，我心里乱乱的，晚饭时打量着哥粗重毛，觉得女人是一种神奇的生物。  
我把卡通信封摆在桌上最显眼的位置，等着我哥问，“这是什么？”  
可显然今天不是个好日子，将近九点多他才满身油污的进了家门，嘴里一直骂骂咧咧，没开灯坐在客厅里，狼吞虎咽吃着给他留的饭。八成儿今天刚要下班又遇到被撞的宝马送过来，被强行留下加班，车主还特别龟毛多事儿。  
我哥洗了澡踱进屋里的时候，我已经等的没了新鲜劲儿趴在桌上死磕数学卷子。  
“这是什么？”我哥冷不丁从旁边冒出来，随手拿走了桌上的卡通信封。  
“别碰！”我怪叫一声就要夺回来。  
“能耐了啊，你小子也收情书了？”我哥顺手就拆开信封，大声朗读起来。  
不知是该遗憾还是得意，我收到的第一封情书大约也是这姑娘写的第一封情书，我一度怀疑她是否从《光明日报》上找了篇主旋律文章把歌颂对象替换成了我的名字。我哥像是捡到了今天最好笑的笑话，这可不是我想要的效果。  
“别念了！”我跳起来想抢回那封我并不在乎的情书。  
我哥扬起手，一副寻开心的表情，“你喜欢她？”  
“我不认识她。”现在我的样子在我哥眼里一定好玩极了，被他耍的团团转，因为每一个被戳中的弱点而像只炸了毛的猫。  
“想不想让哥教你两招？”他随手把信揉成一团抛了起来，玩味的看着我。  
“不用你教！我知道你把情书都藏在床板儿下面了！”趁着他一愣的空挡我扑上去想抢回我本应仔细回味的情书。  
我哥没有对我不打自招的偷看行为作出口头回应，拳头就已经落下来。我自然是打不过他，但也有自己的办法，对着他的脸一通乱抓。  
我知道我哥能也一定想把我按在地上用一把椅子解决掉麻烦，就像他光天化日或者深更半夜做过无数次的那样。  
所以我是不是应该庆幸他只是把我从身上揪下来扔在对面的床上，盛怒之下把揉成团的情书扔出窗外，但轻飘飘的纸团不足以承载他的力道，过大的动作施加在上面甚至有放大的滑稽。  
从此之后，我讨厌情书，虽然我连我收到的第一封情书都没能完整的读下来。绝大部分情书都由铛代为转交，因为他看起来真的温和亲切，不会拒绝一个陌生女生提出的冒昧请求，并让人觉得信服可以把这封信转交到我手里。  
我讨厌情书，并不意味着我讨厌姑娘。但不知为何姑娘们都执着的喜欢用这种方式来开展恋情，所以我身边的姑娘渐渐都转移到了铛的身旁，他依旧每天会接到情书，只不过同样的内容，歌颂对象又被替换成了他。我不知道电子排版是否就是在那个时候开始流行的。  
这一度让我觉得难堪，因为我完全不像是我为自己描绘的那个采花大盗形象，尤其是铛站在我身边时对比更加鲜明。  
很快，我找到了可以代替姑娘的更好谈资，每天早晨我很早到学校，占领教室中间的位置，趁还没几个人来的时候迅速润色我在昨晚和今早上学的路上构思好的情节，内容大多与我哥有关。添油加醋转述他在餐桌上偶尔谈起的工作上的事情，比如一个有加长车的房地产商或者因为飙车撞得面目全非的跑车和富二代。  
这些话题对那个年龄段的男生来说充满了吸引力，忽略我有时过于夸张的语气，这都是不错的段子。  
但我最喜欢的故事还是有我参与的那一部分。  
“嘿傻头，你知道吗？……得了我就知道你永远不会知道。我哥昨晚带我去石墙喝酒，拇指肚儿那么小一杯酒[喜：亲爱的那是野格……估计你的拇指肚儿被打肿了有那么粗]就要二十五，我哥一口气儿来了十杯。有个朋友非说我不能喝，我就连喝了三杯给他看，辣的我就跟胃里点了鞭炮一样，不过我没吐，就好端端坐着，让他承认他说错了，我是他见过最小的喝这种酒的人，也是最厉害的之一……”  
暑假的时候，因为阿姨，我哥他们又带着我出去玩儿了几次。所以我记得他们说的黑话，抽烟的姿势，台球厅的门票，这就足够了，足够我编出一个又一个中心是“我哥带我出去玩”的话题作文。  
在这些故事里，我哥豪爽义气，四处吃开，我声名鹊起，少年英雄。这并不算是完全的虚构，至少我哥每天晚上过的风流精彩，我只是借用了他的故事，安插进一个新的角色而已。  
编故事对于我来说并不像写作文那么痛苦，我可以口如悬河的说到老师进教室，而没有人会质疑它的真实性。这种感觉甚至会上瘾，使自己相信我和我哥保持着一种实际上无法维持也无法忍受的亲密关系。  
我重新使我周围的人恢复了小学时的男女比例，这也许更让人觉得舒服。当然我也不会介意用我的流氓壮举吸引一些好这口的太妹。  
“你知道吗？他们都说你是你哥的小宝贝。”铛总是在放学回家的路上漫不经心的告诉我一些重磅八卦。  
“凭什么？”我对这个词很介意。  
“你没有听到傻头课间模仿你说话吗？‘嘿我哥带我……’‘知道吗我哥和我……’”  
“你知道不是这样的。”  
“是，我知道。因为你哥从来不带你玩儿。”铛说的没错，可我还是想掐死他。  
距离我收到第一封情书到现在差不多一年过去了，虽然阴影尚存，但似乎我对姑娘的吸引力又开始恢复，我能够感觉到她们课间凑在一张课桌前叽叽喳喳时不断投向我的目光，躲闪而又兴奋。  
我不介意享受关于我哥的故事带来的意外收益。想象自己是在乌烟瘴气的录像厅叼着一根烟正要去嘘嘘，我扬着脸迈开步子从她们身边走过。  
我想我没有听错，可是为什么她们在说“兄弟恋”三个字？

6>>>  
回家的路上，我很严肃的对铛说：“我说，我可能是兄弟恋。”  
“哦，那我们是兄弟吗？”铛有时抓到的重点很奇怪。  
“是兄弟（去声）不是兄弟（轻声）！”我狠狠的把后一个音节咬重。  
“你和你哥？你不是一直喜欢你哥么。”  
“我不知道，她们说的。”我烦躁的抓抓头发，每次我哥抓抓头发就意味着离他答应我的无理取闹不远了。  
“你喜欢你哥，你哥懒得理你。”铛总结到，比分析一张数学卷子还冷静，因为给我讲数学题是一件颇令人抓狂的事情。  
铛的话抽走了我唯一的一点底气。“那怎么办。”我扁着嘴问。  
“你不是想和你哥‘兄弟恋’么，前两个字已经实现，你只要努力完成最后33.3%就可以了。”铛是故意的，我用毛豆担保。  
“你要让他注意到你。你关心你哥太多，可是他看不到你，这都没用。”铛心软解释到。  
“没用的，我哥天生眼小还睁不开，我剃了光头也塞不进他眼眶里。”果然命中注定我们不能在一起么。  
“这是你第一次用脑子吧。”铛从我后脑勺上一掌拍下去。  
“痛痛痛！”得亏我头发长的像顶帽子防震又保暖才没被他拍傻了，绕至铛身后，箍着他两条胳膊求饶。  
“自己好好琢磨啊我到家了明天早上见别再忘了带德育课本。”铛干脆利落的挣脱出来转身上楼，他家住二楼，能听见铁门很响的摔上。  
此后我和铛很久都没有再讨论起如何实现最后33.3%的突破这个话题，我想他是气我没脑子。  
不过铛说的对，我经常性忘记我还有脑子这样东西，想到什么就立刻去做。仅有的那么些个小心思全部花在了我哥身上，我从来没有考虑过我耍的这些花招是否管用，因为只是耍这些花招就耗尽了我的精力。  
我哥又交了新的女朋友。在他凶过阿姨之后，我就丧失了消息源，早已经没有人递情书因而也无从偷看。只有一两次，趁他洗澡我翻过我哥的短信，可仓促的时间里，我心神不宁还要抽出一只耳朵留意着厕所的动静，很难在大同小异的打情骂俏和众多陌生姓名中摸索出来他的感情现状。  
我知道他交了新的女朋友是因为，他把女朋友领回家了。  
那天放学我离家门三步远就甩了书包大声喊饿，进了客厅才发现气氛不对，我哥斜靠在沙发上一个姑娘猫儿样趴在他怀里耳朵尖儿都红了。  
穿衣服速度真快，我冷哼一声进了里屋。  
没几分钟我哥就整理好衣服和表情走了进来。  
“那啥，爸妈晚上不回来了，要不咱们出去吃？”他试探性的文，语气格外亲切，生怕刚才的一幕对未成年的我造成心理阴影。  
“咱们？”  
“我女朋友，小马。就客厅里那个。”  
“爸妈不在家你胆子真大。”  
“你不是突然回来的么。”  
“我怎么知道我们家客厅里你们干什么呢，我回家还不行了啊！”  
“得了得了，别耍小性子了。早点出去吃完了回来你不是还得写作业吗。”  
“我现在不饿。”  
“那我们两个出去吃，给你带回来？”  
“酸菜鱼怎么带啊！”  
“那你赶紧的，我外面等着你。”  
我和我哥永远不在一个模式里，他难得好声好气，我就会贱得狗不理；他盛怒难平，我倒心安理得的跟在后面卖乖。  
装模作样的把书包里所有东西掏出来整齐的摆在桌上，又在厕所顿了一会儿，我才晃进客厅。我哥等得不耐烦明显要发作，被姑娘一个眼神摁住。  
往小餐馆走的路上，我手插口袋梗着脖子跟在后面，挑剔的看着这个站在我哥旁边的姑娘。酸菜鱼是我们每次在外面吃饭默认的地方，吃来吃去也就是那么几道菜，连菜单都不要。  
可今天我哥拿着菜单和小马研究了半天，我捧着杯茶冷了又添。  
“她不能吃辣，得再点道菜。”我哥抬头叫服务员，看我不怎么好看的表情，解释道。  
“我今天也不能吃辣，上火了。”我抬杠的意味太明显。  
“你自己要来吃酸菜鱼的！”上火的其实是他吧。  
“算了算了，再给喵点一个不辣的菜就行了。”小马拍拍安抚性的拍拍我哥的胳膊，把菜单递给我，眼里满是讨好。除了阿姨，我讨厌的哥圈子里的人叫我“喵”。虽然我有时也不得不挫败的承认我哥眼里我最好就是一只召之即来挥之即去的小猫，但这个专属的名字被许多人不当回事的挂在嘴上，就变得不再有特殊意义。  
“没事儿，吃一道菜就行。”我不看她，也没动菜单。  
这顿饭吃得尤为诡异。菜上来后我坦然的筷子就没有离开那盘地三鲜，吃的咂咂有味。我哥还在生闷气，没心情照顾不好意思和我抢菜的女朋友。小马在吃我的残羹冷炙和尝试那盆飘着红油的酸菜鱼之间犹豫不决，直到酸菜鱼也变成我哥的剩菜。  
她之后会怎样向我哥撒娇抱怨我不在乎，在我看不见的地方发生的事情我一律都当做没发生，日子就轻松很多。至少本回合我取胜。  
这件事带来的好心情维持了很长一段时间，直到铛提醒我，我每天晚上一个人坐在屋里傻乐呵的时候，我哥正在外面搂着他的正牌女友共度良宵。  
这么一个显而易见但是一直被我有意无意忽略的事实现在被摆在了桌面上，争夺我哥的战争每天晚上准时在我心里打响，同一个城市里是不是还有另一颗嫉妒而敏感的心也感受到了膨胀的怒意并忙不迭的应战我无从而知，我甚至连我的敌人都不关心。  
因为如果说主题是争夺我哥，那么不如说我是和我哥自己在争夺他，我和他之间的事情，还没有人可以介入，至少那个叫小马谁知道是谁马甲的人不可以。  
阿姨或许可以，但是之所以他可以介入是因为他不会介入。  
“哥！我被人堵了！”上气不接下气的喘着是因为我从家里一路跑到这里。  
“在哪儿呢！”  
我随口报了个离家不太远的地名，电话就被挂掉了。快乐的想象着电话那头小马表情黯淡、我哥心急如焚，小马竭力挽留、我哥充耳不闻……并没有多久，我哥那辆旧摩托哮喘一般的马达声就从远处传来。  
我哥跳下车，看到的就是我手插口袋笑容得意站在路中央看着他，衣服整齐毫发无损。  
“人呢！”  
“刚刚跑了，喏。”我偏了偏脸随便朝某个方向努努嘴，很不幸，那是个公共卫生间。  
“耍我呢。”我哥拎着领子把我拽过来，敛了怒气压低了声音问，伸手上上下下检查我确实没被人暴打一顿再站起来故作坚强。  
我不怕他生气，卖乖哄他开心这件事我想我比他任何一个女朋友都擅长。刚刚他眼神儿里转瞬即逝的慌张和担心被我捕捉到了，这就足够。  
我很体贴吧，我知道我哥的眼力价不好，我不求他有那个自觉能主动看向我，只要让我知道  
所以，别让我失望好吗？哥。  
这样的把戏此后又用过几次，我知道这很拙劣，编出来的借口听起来和“外星人绑架了我但后来他们又把我放了”但似乎我哥最近对科幻片表现出了不为人知的兴趣。  
我装作被坏人围追堵截，我哥装作出手相救。是不是因为小时候没有玩过官兵捉匪所以现在要补偿回来？  
“别闹了。”我哥像是骑了很远的路才到来，表情很疲惫。后来阿姨告诉我他们当时在江边吃烤鱼。  
“没有，我真的被人追了刚才。”我口气认真。  
“下次我不来了。”  
我正坐在摩托车后座上贪婪的呼吸我哥的味道，忘记去回答。  
我站在路边的公共电话亭，这张十块的IC卡就快用完了。  
拨出的前几个电话都被挂掉，打到第五个的时候我估计我哥是真心不打算理我了。打了个哈欠准备往回走，天儿已经凉下来，缩了缩脖子把下巴藏在衣领里。  
看着站在前面的几个黑色身影，像极了我第一次在小巷子里被胖子堵住的情形，反倒笑了，“这是，遭报应了呢我。”  
我哥是和阿姨一起来的，当时我已经被处理了伤口。坐在急诊室外的长椅上，我仰头闭着眼睛，心安理得的喝着阿姨买的果汁。  
我哥去交费了，花掉他半个月工资。开心，痛快，值了。  
“你哥和小马姐姐分手了。”阿姨看起来像是忍了半天的样子。  
“我哥不是说不让你和我讲这些有的没的么。”我懒洋洋的咬着吸管。  
“我是说，他们分手了，所以你以后不用再晚上编借口打电话把他叫过去了。”  
饮料喝完了，用力一吸，陡然发出刺耳的声音，在凌晨的医院大厅里显得很响亮。  
“看多危险。”阿姨伸手点点我的鼻子，他一直都把我当小孩儿看。  
“又没死。”我躲开阿姨的手指，不想继续这个话题。  
蹑手蹑脚的进了家门尽量不惊动爸妈，穿过客厅时还是因为心不在焉撞上了茶几，我就要一声惨叫，我哥眼疾手快捂住我的嘴，惨叫在他手掌里模糊成了一声扭曲的呻吟。  
疼，真的很疼。反手抱住我哥，疼的带着哭腔，“哥……”  
他像是知道我要说什么，死命捂着我的嘴，“别 说。喵，不能说。”

7>>>  
我和我哥在黑灯瞎火的客厅里角力了半天，拥挤的空间里我哥不敢有大动作，只能一只手死命捂着我的嘴，一只手把我收在怀里凭着我抓挠。  
这和在阿姨面前漠不关心的那个我判若两人，就像忘了按时吃药的病人。  
实在招架不住，我哥把我拖进屋里掩上门。  
“别闹了！”他低吼一声。  
我听得出来，他还没有说真的生气，我还可以在有限范围内折腾一阵。  
我哥甫一松手，我就扑上去勾住他的脖子狠狠咬了一口。我的张牙舞爪在我哥眼里都不过是虚张声势，所以我这夹杂了委屈和怨恨的一大口，充其量就是有点刺激的情趣。  
能感觉到我哥很明显的抖了一下，他攥着我肩膀的手几乎改变了用力的方向。  
但最终我还是被他摁着坐在了床沿儿上。  
手被我哥抓着，我知道这是他忍耐和退步的信号，也就顺水推舟的安静下来。  
他习惯性的抓抓头发。我哥的头发不长，和我的抓起来是两种完全不同的质感。他每次抓起来头发来都会发出“咔啦咔啦”的声音，令人心烦意乱的急促单音节逼你赶快做出决定。而手指插进我的半长头发里就觉得一团乱麻，慢慢儿拨过去就像风吹麦草，很快又恢复了老样子。  
“你知道这是什么吗？”我哥的表情太认真以至于不能直视。  
“我知道，就是我……”我老早就想清楚了。  
“别说出来！”他手指一紧。  
我“扑通”一声就跪在地上往他怀里钻，像个十足的泼妇。  
被喝住的我很不乐意的撅着嘴看他。  
“你不懂！”  
“我懂！”  
“你懂个屁！”这样的对话没有任何意义。  
就像在岔路口我哥给我指了个方向，我问他为什么不和我一起走，他却只是催我上路而不去解释。  
手心里积了很多汗，怎么也攥不牢他。  
我哥叹一口气，合掌把我的手包住。“不早了，睡吧。”  
那天晚上我还是跟他睡的。虽然我们两个情绪都不好，但显然我才是最接近崩溃的那一个。我哥小心翼翼的拿了枕头给我，既要保持距离又忍不住妥协，看着他为难，我一咬下唇。  
因为执意绕过我哥的脖子拉着他的手，我以一个高难度的姿势入睡。早晨醒来时像被非洲草原迁徙的角马群踏过，浑身酸疼。  
在我哥松手之前，我不会放弃。  
在我哥松手之后，我手指已经僵硬，不知道该怎么放弃。  
分手之后，我哥一周竟也有大半的晚上在家度过。他把小卖部的电视晚上搬来屋里看，看完了一系列中国式结婚、中国式离婚、中国式二婚的电视剧。后来开始挂在QQ上斗地主或者英雄杀，而且坚持用音箱而不是耳机。  
阿姨问过我，我哥受了什么刺激，最近对晚上出来活动都不大感兴趣的。  
我哪里知道，兴许是他爱小马爱得深沉。  
阿姨是趁我哥上厕所时问的，他代表那群狐朋狗友来家里慰问我哥，提了一兜香蕉，两个人凑在电视机前看《非诚勿扰》，时不时爆发大笑。  
我这厢和历史卷子作斗争，拼命写一道关于农民起义的论述题，心里自比黄巢，怒视两个看无聊相亲节目扰民的混蛋无果，想要吃人。  
“哥你小声点儿！写作业呢！”我重重点下一个句号。  
“好啦好啦，喵初三了的考高中呢。”阿姨拍拍他旁边那个依旧笑得投入的人。  
“你以后别来了，我自己看从来不笑。”我哥咳嗽两声，平复下来。  
“我喜欢阿姨来。”我抢白。他来了你才笑。  
“一兜香蕉就收买你了。”我哥不屑，剥开一根香蕉。  
我蹭过去就着他的手一口咬下去一半，瞟两眼电视，一个男嘉宾沮丧的看着又有两盏灯灭了。  
“穷酸相！”我哥敲我的头，指指屏幕，“将来找女朋友可别找这种三白眼的。”  
“喵有女朋友了吗？”阿姨突然插嘴。  
“他敢有。”我哥替我回答。  
“喵喜欢什么样的女生呢？”阿姨锲而不舍的追问。  
“他就喜欢你这种会洗衣服能做饭帮他写作业没事买香蕉的。”我哥把我赶回桌子前，继续沉浸在《非诚勿扰》中。  
他们在说我，为什么我插不进去话？  
阿姨没有帮我写过作业，帮我写作业的是铛。  
但是上初三之后他就拒绝了这项服务。  
“你该认真了，要考高中了。”铛无视跟在他身后哼哼叽叽的我，“你不想和我上一所学校了吗？”  
不得不说，铛的这句话对我很有效。我不止一次搂着铛的肩膀长吁短叹没有你我该怎么办，多半是在交作业或者考试后。  
铛答应帮我复习，周末他把我拖回家里，为了今后三年的幸福生活而不得不痛苦的听他讲一整天物理化学。  
但也确实感受到了大考将近的压力，不是我有自觉，是越来越晚的放学时间和越来越密集的作业考试。  
冬天天黑得越来越早，上次我被人打了之后我哥心有余悸，下班早的时候就在校门口等着。电瓶车带不了三个人，铛就摆摆手让我先走，他有围巾帽子和手套，说不怕强盗也不怕冷。两个人之间的气氛依旧沉闷，但是已经很满足了。  
周六阿姨会来和他一起看《非诚勿扰》，其他时候我哥无聊的电视节目在十一点钟准时结束，他就洗脸刷牙早早钻进被窝，留下我一个人奋笔疾书。应付完所有的作业常常过了十二点，蹑手蹑脚的掀开我哥的被子钻进去。暖和的被窝是支撑着我熬到这么晚的唯一动力。  
即使很冷，我也要脱了秋衣秋裤睡觉，隔着两层衣服总觉得不真实。  
避开台灯的光，我哥总是背对着我睡着。常常偷偷绕到另一侧去看他的脸，借着窗外工地吊车上的探照灯。  
我哥的眉毛大约是他脸上最有特色的部位，野生的一样浓密。摸摸我光滑的脸，再轻轻碰碰他牛皮纸一样的脸，这真的是一个妈生出来的吗？指尖如果很轻的碰上去就能感觉到脸上的绒毛，距离很难把握，所以我乐此不疲的挑战自己。  
我哥会打呼噜，声音很纠结，下一秒就会憋死一样。咬他的鼻子，仿佛这样就能让他好受点。  
如果我哥的睫毛在抖，就说明他醒着。坏心的把脸颊朝这个温暖源贴过去，慢慢摩挲。  
跪在床前，朝觐也好赎罪也好。但是我一次也没有吻过他。  
吃够了豆腐，心满意足地站起来，准备再绕回去睡觉。  
工地上彻夜施工，水泥搅拌机和工人不时的喊话。蓝色的探照灯把窗户所框出的长方形天空都染上蓝色，连月亮也是蓝的。

8>>>  
这样的日子持续到了中考结束。  
我对暑假抱有一种忐忑的期待，暑假总是发生大事情，而无从预知它的好坏。  
如我爸妈所愿，我和铛上了同一所高中。  
这只是生活的延续，而改变才让人记忆深刻。  
我哥从汽修厂辞职，去了威乐爷的出租车公司。我哥喜欢车，在汽修厂这几年，看过多少好车，心里痒得很，下了班还是一样得骑上电瓶车。威乐爷对他也真是好，正赶上创文明城市，把新换的那批雪铁龙凯旋给我哥开。  
自 从干上出租车司机这个服务行业，他就当真的做起了夜工作者，专挑夜班上，说好听了是锦衣夜行，我看就是借口鬼混。妈说过他好多次，晚上出车不安全还赚钱少，谁知道他为了什么就是不回头。晚上不着家，白天就在屋里倒头大睡，和我们一周也说不了几句话，我不去着他，更没搭理我的份。  
和考前亲密到不真实的情况比，落差实在很大。但他做的真绝，工作需要，让我没什么理由好耍赖的。  
我很想问他这究竟是怎么一回事儿，但问题是我根本见不到他。  
我早晨嘴里塞着烧饼往学校赶的时候，他收车回来刚躺下。晚上我背着作业和怨气晚自习下课，他已经出车去了，床上就剩下揉成一团的被子，拧巴地像他早晨的眉毛。我妈不知什么时候出现在门口，幽幽的说，“别看了，早走了。”  
所以一周以后放学时，当一辆出租车尾随了我半条街，铛戳戳我，“车里那是你哥吧？”  
将信将疑的转过头去，一周没见我还不至于忘了他的样子，但确认出现在此时此地的就是他还是有点挑战我的常识和经验。  
“现在才看见我？”我哥看起来心情不错。  
“你怎么来了？”在铛面前我和我哥讲话总是有些放不开。  
“周六我轮休，妈让我去果品批发市场买苹果，捎你一块儿。”  
“算了，我还得赶快回家写作业，你自个儿去吧。”  
“明天不上课。”铛小声提醒，我不知道这货是真傻还是装傻。  
别扭的坐上我哥的车，耷拉着脑袋想摆脱这种囧境，想半天冒出来一句，“坐车用给钱么。”  
我哥闻言哈哈大笑，分出一只手揉我的脑袋。  
果品批发市场里到处都是我妈那个年纪的妇女，我哥弯腰条苹果讨价还价的样子显得很违和。我不耐烦这种一毛两毛的事情，东张西望的看向别处。我哥扳过我的脑袋才回神儿，临走前买苹果的妇女看着我笑吟吟，亲切的背后一冷。  
“她看我作甚。”  
“你不知道你特别招六岁以下六十岁以上妇女儿童的喜爱么。”我哥用袖子擦擦，递给我个苹果，“尝尝甜不甜。”  
“你把我给卖了？”  
“我就告诉他我们是孤儿从小我把你一手拉扯大，你学习压力一大就头疼得只能吃苹果，我把银行里两位数的全部存款都取出来给你买苹果吃。总算把价钱讲下来了。”  
“无耻。”我小白眼他。  
“上高中了不起啊，敢教训我了。”我哥佯怒，又拨楞我的头。  
“连你的人都见不到，哪敢教训你。”心里还是委屈。  
“我这不是上夜班忙么，以后周六轮休就在家里陪你和爸妈。”  
“我周六还要出去玩呢，谁要你陪。”  
周六他竟当真哪里都没去，在家里窝着看我妈在小商店里招呼邻里，看我在桌子前抠着手指背单词。  
他 跑来关心我的学业，说好拿去向朋友炫耀。索性站在身后看我做一道圆锥曲线，偏那日的椭圆又会移动，越发没有头绪。我哥低下头来看我在草稿纸上乱画，咕咕笑了起来。也许两个人挨得过近干扰到我的脑电波，总之思维彻底崩坏，侧一下脸就可以蹭到他嘴唇的距离太具诱惑力，我已经不能动，只求他快抽身。我哥却仿佛知 道要发生什么似的继续对我的数学题指手画脚，拿过我的笔凑得越来越近。  
我真心想现在拽过铛问问他我该不该吻下去，都能想象到他一贯平稳的声音说，“你别着急，有我呢。”  
只是脑内一下铛在我身边，唰就冷静了。恶声恶气说，“别烦我，做题呢。”把他推回安全距离之外。我哥满不在乎的嘲笑我两句，就跑小商店去找我妈吃冰棍儿了。  
趴在桌子上不是不后悔，在梦里这样那样模拟过多少次，每次一有实战机会就萎了。可想到铛的声音，我就知道不该这么做，至少不该破坏现在的平衡。  
第三周的时候，我妈终于受不了他病猫一样在沙发上窝着折腾遥控器，挥手赶他，“领了你这份心意，就别在家里耗着难过自己了，想出去就出去吧啊。”她有有所指的看我一眼，“喵还写作业呢，你乱转晃得他心烦。”  
我妈真狠，只好装作通情达理的把我哥推出门，祝他玩的开心又贴心询问晚饭想吃什么。  
他一周里忙的这样不可开交，连见我一面都没有时间。难得放假又如此尽心的在家里陪我和爸妈，让我连撒娇抱怨都不好意思起来，非把自己在他生命里占据的那份割掉一点不足以报答。  
也许是补课补得太多，脑子里填满了字符和数据，心里都麻木掉，也就渐渐适应了这种新的关系。  
就像是手里握着糖豆，把我哄得服服帖帖。不经意的把车停在校门口够我乐上一周，然后是日日等夜夜盼，和铛晚自习下课走回去时越发觉得凄凉。等我等的肝肠寸断不抱希望时，他的出现又能让我恢复满血状态。  
忙着考试和作业的日子过得飞快，没时间去算计他在校门口等我的频率是不是越来越低，周末在家的时间有没有渐渐变短。  
有时我会怀疑，那天晚上他不让我说出来的话，他是否知道是什么。

9>>>  
高三的日子和初三差不多，铛陪着我复习，我哥神出鬼没的偶尔关心，我妈一副考上考不上都不关我的事的样子。唯一的不同是，铛没再和我提起过“上同一所大学”这种事情。可能是我们都长大了吧。  
高考前一天，我从早晨起床就开始紧张，全身抖得跟筛子一样。手颤了半天才把号拨出去，给我哥打了个电话。  
“喂，哥。是我。”  
“怎么啦。”他语气迷迷糊糊的带着被吵醒的不乐意。我一看表，才七点。  
“我紧张。”  
“你得瑟什么，大早上的紧张。又闯祸啦。”  
“没，没。我明天就高考了。”  
“哦是这。我说怎么公司给每个车前玻璃上都贴了个傻不拉唧的笑脸，说明天有学生打车别收钱呢。”  
“那哥明天你送我去考场？”  
“我傻呀，扭脸就把那笑脸撕下来了。明天我去九中门口照常收费呢。”  
我就像一气球，刚吹鼓了又漏气，“噗”一声瘪下去。  
“哥我还是紧张。”  
“紧张个球。又没谁指望你上个清华北大。咱家后面的轻院和农大，工学院你随便挑一个上还不行啊。别给我说你这也考不上。”  
“哥。”我撇着嘴角，知道他不会安慰人，可是怎么还想让他说几句软话。  
“行了行了，听见你那声音就晦气，天天跟报丧一样，明天直接去火葬场报道吧。不过给你说，你实在不行就喝点咖啡，就我天天早晨喝的那个，鸟窝咖 啡，滴滴香浓，味道好极了。你去我柜子里找找应该还剩了几袋。别管我晚上喝多少酒，来杯这个一准精神。不给你说了我挂了，晚上跑了个小长途累得要死。”  
我抱着话筒愣了半天，他要么不说话，要么噼里啪啦蹦自己说个没完，总让我觉得脑子短路。想了想，把他的柜子一打开，一堆没洗的脏衣服就撕心裂肺的 吐出来一样掉了一地，露出来一大纸盒，上面还贴着大卖场特价时的红色胶带，我认出来了，他上个月送我的新牙刷就是粘在上面的赠品。盒子里还真剩了几包速溶 咖啡。  
我哥喝咖啡为了体力劳动，我可是为了脑力劳动。听说工地上搬一晚上砖和做一道愁死人的解析几何消耗的体力一样。左思右想我把所有剩下的六袋咖啡都倒进杯子里，添了才不到半杯水就满了，拿筷子搅了半天，我无比神圣的捧着这杯我哥留下的神仙方术，猛地喝了一口。  
“呸！真他妈的酸。”我张开嘴就要吐，想想不对，电光火石之间我又把嘴闭上了，拼命咽下去。又拿出来五个碗，把那一杯黑水勾兑稀释了，做化学实验时我都没这么那根筷子引流的专业。  
这次甜甜的还挺好喝，不过到第三碗我就快不行了，早晨饭都没吃就在厨房里捯饬这个。  
第四碗时，我妈起来了，“干吗呢？”她一脸嫌弃的看着我。  
“喝，喝，喝咖啡呢。”我一紧张就结巴。  
“你高三一年怎么都没喝过？现在知道抱佛脚啦！”  
“喝咖啡又不是长智商。”我小声嘟囔着，又喝了一碗。  
我爸起来了。“三子，干嘛呢？”  
“喝咖啡。”我低着头正和第五碗较劲。  
“喝什么呀，没听说隔壁的大华喝这个喝的大小便失禁了，天天排的比喝的都多。你要是真的脑子不够用，咱买不起脑白金，买个蓝瓶的葡萄糖酸锌口服液还是可以的。”我爸语重心长的拍了拍我的头。  
“大早上起来就神经，饭还没吃呢就说什么大小便失禁，恶不恶心呀。”我妈再次一脸嫌弃的看着我爸，抬手把我们都从厨房里轰出去了。  
我抱着最后一碗咖啡回了屋，我哥的柜子门还大敞着，我看见那堆衣服就心烦，谁知道那是哪天他鬼混以后我把他拖回床上时给他扒下来的，不知不觉都攒 了这么多，从来没人说洗，要让我妈发现了还不得抽死我们。我比较奇怪的是，他的衣服这么多都积在这里，还三天两头的穿新衣服，出租车司机的工资到底有多高 啊。  
我恶狠狠的对着他淫乱的赃物“呸”了一口，射程不够，全喷碗里了。怎么着也得喝啊，端起碗，当初选理科时英勇就义的表情又回来了。  
我妈招呼我吃饭的时候，我正往厕所跑，一上午都没消停。真应了我爸的话，大小便失禁。估计拿碗接着，排出来的真比六碗多。  
我像所有的高三生一样，在期待和恐惧里度过了最后的一天，到后来，神经被折腾的都麻木了，哥打电话说周六不会来了我也没什么反应。  
躺上床的时候，才觉得不对劲。两只眼睛跟灯泡一样瞪着天花板发光，怎么着也睡不着。传说中的考场杀手——失眠竟然宠幸于我了。  
用完了知道的所有催眠方法，还是清醒得很。我按不住爬起来摸手机。  
“喂，哥。是我。”我知道我现在的声音比报丧还难听。  
“几点了你还没睡呢？！”他那边声音嘈杂，扯着嗓子在和我说话。  
“我超紧张，我超担心。”  
“考试前紧张正常，别太泄了。”他语气难得正经一次。  
“不是，我睡不着。我觉得我喝太多咖啡了。爸说大小便失禁治不好。”  
“你该不会都喝完了吧？你他妈真傻还是装傻啊。”  
我忽然后悔起来打这个电话了。  
折腾到四点我终于有了点睡意。迷迷糊糊的做了个梦。哥咧着嘴笑的特别天真无邪，手里拿着一杯咖啡，字正腔圆的说，“鸟窝咖啡，味道好极了！”坚持 要给我喝一杯，我就跟咖啡里下了毒一样死活不要。我们一进一退的就到了墙角，然后我还推举，他急了扔了杯子就扑了上来——我心里那个悲喜交加呀——真的感 觉有重物扑了上来，我差点就叫了出来，莫非他回来了？  
“都几点了你还睡？昨天怎么那么精神呢？”我妈熟悉的大嗓门从头顶上传来，她一只脚踩着我的肚子还碾来碾去的，就要掀我的被子。  
“别别别，您先去做饭，我这就起。”笑话，让她看见被子下面我就不用去考试了。姿势别扭的去厕所换了条裤衩，我萎靡的进了客厅。怎么从客厅转移到 了考场我真的不太记得，就监考老师拿一苍蝇拍一样的东西搜身的时候，我妈塞给我的铁水壶引起了它惊天动地的警报，一考场都愣愣的看着我，出名了。  
等我彻底清醒过来的时候，是收卷子的铃把我吵醒了，眨巴眼睛看着我那一张纸的鬼画瓢弧，刷一下冷汗就下来了。两条腿罗圈腿着蹭出了考场，跟着人流 往大马路中间走，老远就听见喇叭的声音吵得很，一小撮人围着在看热闹。一个暴戾的声音炸雷一样，“我怎么了我！我不就是来接我弟吗！他今天高考！耽误了他 吃饭你们赔得起吗！停错了地方我走还不成吗！别鸡巴以为带个帽就能罚我钱了！说了，不掏钱就是不掏钱！”  
也可能我真的被考傻了吧，竟然嘴角翘了起来。  
我快步走上前，叫道，“哥。” 

10>>>  
我和铛都上了我们家后面的农大，我学的是中草药种植。周末拎着一兜脏衣服过个马路就回家了。  
那是我大一快结束的时候，照例带着一大包酸溜溜的衣服往家走，一副萎靡不振的死样子。走到我家店门口，我咳嗽了两声，把头抬了起来，企图装的有精神一点。我不想让我妈再一巴掌拍我背上，从尾巴骨一直疼到天灵盖。  
店里意外的没有人，我敲了敲玻璃，还以为会看到我妈一边用惯常的大嗓门吆喝着：急什么急，耽误我赚钱了！一边急急的跑来迎我进来。  
心里打着小鼓进了家门，我都快忘了我还有家门钥匙这回事。爸妈都在客厅里闷头坐着，进我进来我妈才扔下来一句：“你哥走了。”  
走了？一时间我有点搞不清状况。他死了？  
“他搬走了，今天下午。刚才。”我妈斜我一眼都懒得表现出不耐烦的神色。  
上大学后我们依旧保持着一周碰见一次，半个月说五句话的正常关系。偶尔的我会给他打电话，但每次打完我都后悔，不是被他一眼看破我那些拙劣的借口，就是因为信号不好我们彼此多半时间在吃力的大喊，“喂喂！又听不见了？！艹”  
我一度以为这就是我们都成为“大人”之后的关系模式，不近不远不冷不热，但如果我想，应该还是随时可以见到他。  
接受了这就是我可以抵达的最接近距离的现实，于是也就收拢了我那些模糊的想念和暧昧的梦境，维持着现状。  
就这样吧，那就这样吧。我默许了这个念头生根发芽。但还没来得及它长成一棵树荫蔽了我的天空，一切就天翻地覆的又改变了。  
“愣什么呢？”我妈的声音恢复了活力，正凑到我跟前，一扫进门时的苍老和无力，大声逼问，“你哥怎么了？”  
“啊？”我横下心来要装傻。  
“你别跟我装傻。你哥嘴从小都跟上锁了一样什么都不说，非事儿大了闹到外人掺和进来我们才知道。这回的事，八成跟你有关。”我妈眼神犀利。  
“你看那不还有两成和我没关系么。我半个月的才见他一面，几个眼睛鼻子的都没看清楚，哪能和我扯上事儿啊。”我嘿嘿的眨巴眼睛，一脸真诚。  
“你就继续蒙我吧。你哥把家都不要了。连你也骗我。你们两个真是亲兄弟。前几天你大哥还打电话说过年不回来了。你今年也哪里凉快哪里呆着去。我们老两口自己快活着呢。”我妈一激动起来说话就语无伦次，完全没了平时骂我的中气十足和逻辑缜密。  
“妈你别动气，我是真不知道怎么了。要不我给他打打电话劝劝他。这离过年还早着呢说什么晦气话。”我看不得她展露的疲态，许诺着飘渺的话。其实我也差一点就相信了，我的几个电话，就能让我们恢复原来的状态。  
把我妈劝回了厨房，我才迈进了我们的房间，在这里我从刚落地就每天和我哥大眼瞪小眼的生活了将近二十年，这一切终于要结束了么。  
他的东西果然全部都搬走了，其实我们两个都将近一年没有在这里好好住过，如今真的清摊子，房间里的改动也不是那么大。他的痕迹，早就就开始慢慢褪去了，今天只是个不生硬的句号。  
我在心里嘲笑者自己的蛋腚，坐上了他的空床板，咯吱乱响。多少次我都想把他从床上拖下来，那破床的声音就是我失眠的始作俑者。以前他在床板下面藏过不少男孩子女孩子的情书，都被我偷看过。有一次我公然把一封信的信封扔了，那香水味实在熏人，他也没什么反应。我才知道，他把情书塞床板下面不是因为珍惜，而是和他经常往床底下扔烟头和臭袜子、啤酒罐一个道理。  
“真干净。”我趴在地上看了看床底下，嘲笑他。  
摸出来手机，各种短信未接，各种夜生活。估计他现在气还没消，等两天吧，等两天我就给他打个电话，撒娇耍赖什么的，也不是第一次了。就算他是真的恼我了，不是还有妈么。等两天一切就都和以前一样了。  
你不好过，要搬走。我就能逍遥了？你以为我这几年是怎么忍过来的。心里还是有点憋屈，想着等他回来要一并讨回来，把这几年他欠我的都讨回来。  
我赖了一个星期才犹犹豫豫的准备打个电话，说是简单，心里还是有点怕，怕我最坏的猜想会应验成真。  
“对不起，您拨打的电话已停机。Sorry ,the number you phone is……”呆板的女声一遍一遍重复。  
如释重负吧我，写好没背熟的台词终于不用说了，就像是没准备好的期末考试宣布取消一样。撑不下去时残念了多少次的：如果没他这个人就好了。终于成真的。他是真的不打算要爸妈了，不要大哥了，他不要这个家了。他不要我了。  
这次是真的了。  
我把电话簿里和他有关联的人挨个骚扰了遍，大家都颇有默契的说着一样的台词，“哎我不知道啊。你们怎么了又吵架了。都是亲兄弟今天吵明天和的没关系。我要是见他了就说说他，那好那好，不麻烦不麻烦，再见再见。”  
连阿姨都劝我，你哥心里要是有事儿，谁都套不出来，等一段儿吧，他自己就好了。  
周末在家吃饭的时候，我嘴里塞着菜说，“他电话停机了，找不到他。”  
“就当我没这个儿子吧。”我妈面不改色，“你早点让我抱孙子就成。别再给我惹事了。”她给我夹了满满一碗的菜，像是要堵着我的嘴。我吧嗒着嘴，也就什么都没说。  
晚上对着空床——其实我妈已经把它摆满了小商店里存的货——我第一次又把那几个月发生的事情想了一遍。我记性不好，也很少回忆。我讨厌那种无法改变的感觉。所以很多发生的事情，宁可自欺欺人。但是我怕现在想不起来，这辈子也就不明不白的了。  
那天晚上我哭了又笑，就像我哥说的，像个十足的傻子。  
想起了最初的懵懂和追逐，想起了控制不住的争吵和动手，想起来短暂的相依和甜蜜，想起了事与愿违和南辕北辙。  
想起了以前的我哥。想起了以前的我。

11>>>  
念了大学之后，紧张的神经忽然松弛下来，拖着铛每天过着逍遥自在的生活，努力淡忘还有一个人我管他叫哥。  
几个月以前，哥开始给我打电话，开始和我见面，我们甚至还出去玩了几次。  
接到他的第一个电话时，我真的很惊讶，都忘记了撒谎，很快交代了我在哪个酒吧里买醉。“那你等着，我去接你啊。”他简短地说。  
看着我挂了电话以后的一脸呆逼，铛凑过来问我，“被女朋友逮着泡夜店了啊？”  
“滚你的，我要有女朋友还天天在这里等着发霉啊。”和铛在一起我就忍不住挤兑他,因为能让我挤兑的人实在不多，得物尽其用。  
瓶子里剩的啤酒已经不凉了，被我心不在焉的晃出了一层泡沫，傻头说看着特别像马尿，我顺手把酒都倒他脖子里，就起身出了门，“我哥来接我了。”我字正腔圆的 吐出了这句蓄谋已久的话，得意的样子就像是小时候，我哥要来学校接我，我能从早晨得瑟到下午，临走时就盼着好多人来找我，让我特响亮的撂下一句话，“不和 你们走了，我哥来接我！”那个“哥”字别提有多响亮了。用我哥的话说，就是狗仗人势。  
现在我重温起来这句话，还是像小时候一样的傻乐呵着。  
得瑟着出了门，就看见我哥不耐烦的按着喇叭，我真想告诉他：一来我在酒吧里听不见；而来整条街的人估计 都被他闹醒了。但是看见他一脸理所当然的表情，我就乖顺的溜上车系好了安全带，眨巴眨巴眼的看着他，就像我是刚从学校放回等着回家，而不是三更半夜偷偷喝 酒被家长揪出来的狼狈样子。  
我们彼此坦然的对视了几秒钟，他先别扭的转过头去了。刚把烟点着又掐了，“你不会抽烟吧？”  
“还不会呢。”我一脸羞涩，就像他刚刚问我是不是愿不愿意和他春宵一夜。为了显示我对这个危险的话题很生疏，我还抓了抓膝盖，顺便把我熏黄的指尖藏了起来。  
“哦。”他干巴巴的应了一声，他既不发动车子也不接着说话。我们又陷入了沉默，就这样对坐着。  
我在副驾驶上沉了沉，换一个最舒服的姿势，等着他做出状况之外的事情。记得哥第一次把这两出租车开回来的时候，我激动的不行，一个俯冲扑到了副驾驶上，就跟 搂着我哥一样搂着座椅。那时这座位还软乎，哪像现在我妈缝的座套已经干瘪的秃了毛，因为太多乘客坐过，坐垫已经磨出了屁股的形状，两个浅浅的坑，坐着倒是挺舒服。  
我脑子里跑火车的这个当，我哥显然已经考虑明白了什么重要的问题。他正一脸正经的看着我，我终于体会到了毛是“长辈”，不仅仅是那个帮你打架帮你出头帮你顶罪的大个子，而是一个有权利语重心长或者气急败坏对我说“你应该！你不应该！”的人。  
“以后别来这种地方了。”他认真的说话时，我还真是不习惯。  
“啥？”我使出得心应手的装傻策略。  
“我说，你以后别出来鬼混了。都大三了，留心找找工作考个神马研究生吧。”他自己显然也觉得这么严肃起来有些别扭，语气生硬。  
“嘿哥，你怎么关心起这来了。”  
“你别鸡巴装傻了！”他估计这辈子的耐心加起来也不超过10分钟。  
“我不去就是了。”其实我只是想快点离开这个鬼地方，酒吧里热火朝天，外面可是天寒地冻。我哥和大部分出租车司机一样，冬天不开暖风，夏天不开空调。他着急上火的还制造点暖气，我小媳妇一样低眉顺眼的，就和着凉风发抖了。  
他没想到我这么利索就答应了，准备的名言警句都失去了用处，一时又想不出来台词。见我响亮的打了个喷嚏，顺势说，“那回家吧。”  
“回家？我现在按理应该在学校的寝室里躺着睡觉好吧。”我逮着机会气势又上来了。  
“那，你先跟我回我住的地方吧。”  
“也行。”我嘴上答应的不情不愿，心里恨不得现在就跟他挤在一张床上睡觉。  
他七拐八拐的从一条黑惨惨的小街拐进了另一条黑惨惨的小街，然后一个急刹，我觉得我不死于车祸也要迟早被安全带勒死。  
“我去交车，你先上楼。2楼楼202。”他扔给我一串钥匙。  
“你不是夜班？”  
“屁嘞。我夜班还有空耗时间在酒吧等你？给老头打了个招呼，晚几个小时交车。”他挥了挥手，开着车拐进了旁边的院子。  
这应该是出租车公司的宿舍楼，一群无聊的单身男人们足够把这里搞得一塌糊涂。楼梯上的灯坏了，到处是垃圾，刚迈进走廊，我就蒙面扑在了一件湿衣服上，该死的，我用手把它挥开，才发现，这是条裙子。终于摸索进了202，扑面而来的是我哥的气味，在狭小的房间里浓度极高，这种熟悉的味道，搀杂着他酸臭的衣服，暴戾的脾气，野生的眉毛，缺一点的大脑，尖刻的评论，弥漫着我的整个童年，一点一点消散。现在它们争先恐后的涌进了我的鼻子，我一时间呼吸不过来。  
“砰”门被打开，陌生的空气涌进来，我哥不满的嘟囔，“你也不关门，这楼里住的都是饿狼，谁梦游了摸进来，你怎么被吃干抹净了都不知道。”  
我莫名奇妙的听着我哥发牢骚，他莫不是饿了？  
“还不睡呢杵着干什么？”从一进门他就恶声恶气。把一堆黑糊糊的东西从床上挪到了桌子上，又把沙发拖过去，折腾出来一个可供两个人睡觉的地方。  
看着他拖动那张吱吱乱响的沙发，我差点脱口而出，“别拖了，我直接睡沙发上就行。”幸亏反应的快，要是真的出了口，我把嘴抽烂了都抵不过后悔。  
我们都没有睡前刷牙洗脸的习惯，于是默不作声的开始脱衣服，再一次的陷入了沉默，不同的是，这回我们都很坦诚相对，脱得精光。  
还是我机灵，先占上了床，裹着一床被子，看他低声问候着我们的妈边爬上了沙发。  
两条被子把我们隔开。没有暖气的房间里，我有点后悔脱那么干净。又不会发生点什么，我自觉做什么。沮丧的动了动僵硬的脚指头，真想像小时候一样伸他肚子上。  
“冷？”哥看我烙烧饼一样翻来翻去，出声问。  
“冻死啦！睡不着！”我因为自己创造出来的痛苦心酸的不得了。  
“那，你过来吧。”他下了很大决心一样的说。  
不知道他怎么样，我脸红了。我早就不骗人了，我喜欢我哥，你怎么能让我像小时候一样无动于衷的搂着他只用作取暖。  
好吧，换句话说，我小的时候也喜欢他，可那时我搂着他只能用来取暖，现在我却可以做很多事情。  
“你也挺冷的。”一到关键的地方我就掉链子起来了。  
“你妮妞个甚！”他急了，一把拉过我。眼看要暴露，我慌不择路的转了个身，趴在床上护着小烂烂不被人发现。  
拉拉扯扯的我就陷进了他的怀抱，背对着他的胸膛。  
挨着我的那个地方，热热软软的。  
“看吧，他还是对我一点兴趣也没有。”我脱离了危险又习惯性犯贱的想。  
我那时真的不知道他为什么要在半夜把我捡回家，为什么要搂着我入睡，为什么能装得和以前一样天衣无缝。以致于让我们彼此都相信，这只是一场我独自出演的剧本，名字叫做《暗恋是一场纯真的闷骚》  
如果我哥大费周折的把我从酒吧里弄出来，带回家，带上床（虽然什么都没做）只是为了告诉我：别鬼混了，好好做人吧。  
那是我太天真看不透他的心思，还是他受了什么刺激变得纯洁善良。  
错误的时间——我不觉得两个只睡了5个小时的人能清醒到哪里去，错误的地点——这家吵闹油腻的临街小吃摊显然不是合适的背景，我就着胡辣汤和油条，听着这个错误的人发表一通演讲，主题是一个新青年该怎么本分生活，内容无非是他昨晚那句的拓展。这样的调调由他说出来未免苍白无力。  
我哥絮絮叨叨的终于说完了，看着他那碗凉了的汤，很想答应那些我做不到也不打算做的事情，可是并不是“行”这个字那么简单。我用油条塞住了自己的嘴，含含糊糊的应了一声，像是对他啰嗦的不满，像是不情不愿的回应。  
当我那年暗暗地下了决定，我就诚心诚意的想把他当我哥看，本分的做回弟弟。但是不行，就像我怎么也写作文凑不够800字，哪怕给自己一百遍的暗示“他是你哥”，也把握不好度量。不是和他冷脸对冷脸，就是忍不住看着他的野生眉傻笑。  
矫枉过正的后果就是，我给他安了一面钢化玻璃，就是电视剧里男女主角在机场分别时必用的道具，我们照常张嘴说话见面微笑，可是听不到摸不到。  
我对他痴心妄想的时候，对他的话言听计从温顺的像个小媳妇；我把他当哥的时候，反而跟青春期叛逆忽然来了一样。  
我听不进去他的话。别怪我。  
拖 拖拉拉的一顿早饭算是吃完，你以为我食不知味他秀色可餐？那还真的错远了，我真是吃撑了，脑子里跟灌了胡辣汤一样就听凭他用他的出租车把我送回了学校，还 装模作样的递给他一张20，说“不用找了，我请你吃早饭，你说了半天也挺累的，没吃饱吧，我们学校门口的牛屯火烧挺好吃的。”  
然后拿包（虽然我没有包）甩门转身扭腰猫步远去一气呵成。哪怕后背泛凉双腿微颤我还是做的八成象，得亏了周末陪我吗看的那两集八点档电视剧，女主角们和负心汉分手时都是这个姿态。  
后面传来我哥七荤八素的骂街声，这一次我听见了，意外的安心踏实。如果他还舍得用力气骂我，那他就没有真的生气。  
记得有人说过，我总是在耍脾气，但这在我哥眼里都是虚的；我哥若是生气了，那就是动真格了。  
心情很好的在教室里和铛打了招呼，我打饱嗝时他正和一个油腻的鸡蛋灌饼做斗争，我趴在桌上准备第一节课补眠，垫着那本硬的咯人的《齐民要术》我有点怀念起 我哥床上的决明子枕头，你永远想不到他会在一些细枝末节上着力。那枕头稍微转个头就沙沙作响，我在床上居心叵测的挺尸，大气也不敢出，生怕他发现我还没睡着，结果早晨醒来就落枕了。

12>>>  
果然几天之后，我又在那决明子枕头上痛并快乐着了。我哥又是一个电话把我从网吧里叫出来。沉默，唠叨，睡觉，演讲。我们重复着第一次的环节，就像是排练一个 剧本。这么几次下来，我已渐渐入戏，甚至不必刻意保持距离，就已拿捏得火候得当。他着急上火问我在哪里时，我就坦白交代；他和我在车里相对无言时，我就低 头悔过；他和我同床共枕时，我就趁机意淫一把；他在早餐店长篇大论时，我就专心吃饭，不时猛力点头；和他分别时，我就傲娇别扭并暗暗期待下一次。  
只是我不明白为什么他会突然记起来我这个弟弟，他一度避之不及的弟弟。不惜费此周折，放下身段，表现的像个真正的哥哥，全然不似诺总的作派。  
是的，我哥名字是单字一个“诺”。当初我爸看生出一个虎背熊腰的大儿子，以为长江后浪推前浪，能培养出个真正的君子来，给二哥取名为“诺”，没想到养出来的 是这样个愤怒青年，我妈说他刚生下来的时候，头发都没有，那两簇眉毛倒是茂密，瞪着眼愣是不哭，被护士拍了一掌才嚎起来，有怨气的样子。  
这十几天来他对我表现出来的耐心，比他之前二十多年加起来的都多。我心安理得的享受着忽然降临的哥哥的关怀，心里的小鼓按耐着。  
是我一厢情愿的喜欢上我哥，黏着他十几年，越来越贪心，越来越不快乐；也是我决定甩手走人，活埋了这段感情。哪怕我心里翻江倒海，也没人知道。只有我妈偶尔会嘀咕两句：这孩子，怎么越长大越别扭了。  
我哥就像是我这场感情戏里借来的一件道具，无喜也无悲，照常过着他自己鸡飞狗跳的愤怒生活，由着我每天登台出演，全情投入，不亦乐乎。这么多年了，我只记得他说过的一句话，“我是你哥啊。”我从来没告诉过他我的想法，既然你看不懂，那我再详尽的注释又有什么用。  
所以当我看到满大街那句“我喜欢你，与你无关”的时候，狠狠地吐了口水。  
“关心”是个多好的幌子，贴了牌的暧昧公然出售，十几年的纠缠就可以买回这十几天，据说还是“有缘相会”亲情价。捡了大便宜的我没事偷着乐都来不及，又何必庸人自恼之的刨根问底。  
“既来之，则安之。”小的时候，培养“君子”失败的我爸也曾想把我打造成“神童”，一知半解的每天抱着唐诗三百首背，记得不多，混得不少，摇头晃脑的差点脑震荡。那句话倒是记得清楚。  
又是一个没课的晚上，我已经差不多养成了习惯，在网吧战斗结束后和铛在后街的小饭馆吃饱了一顿酸菜鱼，剔着牙齿慢慢往回走，踱到校门口时我点了颗烟，“你先回去吧，我吃太多了，抽会烟消消食。”他废话两句被我赶走了  
不出所料，十几分钟以后咆哮的铃声响起，我哥粗着嗓门问我，“你在哪鬼混呢？”“我没鬼混，在校门口的网吧查资料呢。”你知道，有个词叫做“欲拒还迎”  
“查毛资料！你等着，我去找你！”  
“嘿嘿”傻笑两声，我不紧不慢的钻进了一间网吧，站在楼梯上继续抽烟。  
两颗烟抽完，我瞪大了没有血丝的眼睛，迷三倒四的走了出来，故作慌乱的整理了一下本来就不乱的领子，保持迷幻的傻笑走向我哥。  
坐在车上，我早已熟悉了他咆哮的那一套，正习惯性放空。  
“你听我说没！”他把车猛地一停，正横眉倒竖的瞪着我。  
“呃，当然听了。”条件反射的辩解，偷偷瞟一眼窗外，一片荒凉，连路灯都没有。天，他不是打算把我这个不成器的弟弟杀人灭迹吧，动作很大的打了个寒战。  
“你怎么想的。”他压了火，声音还有点颤。  
“我……我打算好好过日子。”打太极可是我从小就练出来的，连我妈都能唬过。  
“怎么好好过。”虽是疑问句，但我听不出半天问询的语气，强硬如常。  
“这个么。”我不想和他进行深刻的谈话，论嘴皮子，我耍个油滑还可以，真刀真枪还绝对不是我哥的对手。底气我没有，口才我不及，说恶心了，我再绝也不忍心和他真干起来。  
“说真的，你这样下去不行。”听着我哥推心置腹的声音，再抬眼看着他一脸诚恳的表情，我觉得自己是不是作孽太多以致进入了太虚幻境，这还是我那个暴戾的二哥么。  
“我觉得，挺好的。好死不死毕业了，找个吃不饱也饿不死的工作，娶个看得过眼的姑娘，生个比我乖顺的点的儿子，一辈子就过来了。”  
我承认我的青春期逆反来的晚了点，发泄对象也不太对。但是克制不住。  
“你！你……你这是自暴自弃。”他的火就像是盖了锅盖熬的小米粥，慢慢的要溢出来了。  
“哥你别动肝火，为了别人的事伤了自己的身体不值当的。”我笑的一脸关切。  
“别人？谁是别人？我是为了谁每天晚上提心吊胆？”开锅了。  
“敢情是为了我？那我这做弟弟的还真是受宠若轻担当不起。你也别费这心了，晚了，我就是这样了，你们想装不认识我也行。”我又开始别扭了。  
“我知道你心里还气我。”  
“没，没有过。床头吵床位和的，怎么会气你。”我自知说错了话，但脸没工夫红。  
“别别扭了。”若是以前，听他哄我一句，我能乐的不知道自己姓什么（其实我现在也不知道你们该姓什么……）但是既然我已经狠了心从那坑里爬出来，就不能再因为他一个音节掉回去。  
“你也不是不明理。”  
“我自然明理，我们一家父慈子爱兄弟和睦，一直这样下去不好么，维持现状很难么。”  
“你想要的就是这个？”  
“你是我哥啊。”风水轮流转，那句话我现在还给了他，我们就真的互不亏欠了。  
“你是认真的。”他眼神凶恶却偏要装出神态淡定。  
“我是认真的打算好好过日子了。以前的事，就当我是小孩不懂事，忘了吧。求求你别追着我讨债了，当初说你过的话，我都一直遵照呢。”我知道我当时那个洒脱的笑容一定很贱，不然我哥不会什么都没说就发动了车往回开，一路上快的魂飞魄散，让我以为他打算带着我殉情。  
车停时，我的头几乎撞在了车窗上，他的破车开了小十年，安全带都松松垮垮的。哥坐在驾驶座上，也不招呼我两句。  
看他一时半会是缓不过来，我就乖巧的自己下了车，“哥你慢点回去的时候，别熬夜了早早休息吧。下次再见哦。”  
一步一步，直到走出了他的视线，我的腿才软了下来。差一点，差一点就又陷了进去。我几乎要跳起来搂着他的脖子说“哥我还喜欢你还和3年前一样喜欢你喜欢的要死”  
多亏了我该死的自制力，让我花一个小时和他云淡风轻的说着无关痛痒的话，每一句又都扎进心里，又狠又准。不是怨他不是恨他，我只是真的不想这样下去了，太折磨了。  
从小时候就是这样，他的世界永远比我的丰富精彩，他的男朋友女朋友比我的同班同学都多，他拿得起放得下，他在这场戏里看起来什么都不在乎，随时可以卸妆退场。只有我一遍遍的谢幕，对着空无一人的观众席也浓妆艳抹，做足了一个人民艺术家。  
现在我终于决定，这就是我的最后一场了。

13>>>  
周末回家时正看见我妈在坐在门口剥毛豆，已经尖尖的堆了一盆。  
“明儿你哥结婚。”  
“啊？这么快。”  
“快什么。周一把人领来，周二因为房产证写谁的名字吵了一天，周三说不结了，周四你哥说周生生打折最后一天赶着去买了对戒指，周五灰头土脸回来说是拍婚纱照外景时在小树林里你哥随地大小便被警察逮着罚款了。周六吃酒，在酸菜鱼大酒店。都折腾一周了再不结我可受不了。”  
“我不去。”我脱口而出。  
“你就别再给我添乱了，敢不去我拿毛豆丢死你！”我妈劈头盖脸就抓起一把豆荚扔我身上。我还没什么反应，她怎么就生气了？  
晚上在房间里摸摸电脑碰碰电视，都没什么意思，早早就睡了。迷迷糊糊时似乎被短信提示音吵醒，隐约看到是我哥发来的，“别混了，好好打算打算吧。我要结婚了，不能看着你一辈子啊。”随手就删了。  
第二天早晨五点就醒了，怎么都不能确定我是否真的收到过来自我哥的一条短信。大婚前夜，他激动的怕是睡不着了吧。现在说这个还有什么用，好像他一句话我就绩点窜到4.0了一样。  
我妈到底还是没拧过我，在看到我哥人模狗样的穿着西装抹光了头把新娘接来之前我就带着洗干净的衣服又遁了。  
我一脸无赖的横在铛的沙发上时，他小心翼翼摸摸我的脸，问“你没事儿吧？”  
“没事儿，我哥结婚了。中午我家没人给我做饭。”看到铛关心的表情我更加得寸进尺起来。  
对于我哥结婚这件事，我没什么别的想法，不难过也不生气，就是不想看见。就和我从小不看《新闻联播》一个道理。  
正常人该有的感情早几百年我就消耗完了，青春期被他祸害的只剩个尾巴，我得抓紧时间都补回来。  
铛像对待重症病人一样照顾我的态度让人很是受用。逃了我哥婚礼的事情估计我妈的气儿一时半会还消不了，我又不是落跑的新娘干嘛非去不可。翻个白眼，打算以后周末就寄居在这里。  
看着铛在厨房里把锅点着窜起火苗再从容不迫的扔进去一把青菜不久冒出勾人的香味儿，我觉得我这辈子最佩服的两个人除了我妈就是铛了。  
“铛，不如我们两个搭伙过吧。”  
我身心舒畅的伸手，知道一定会有人把碗递过来。  
“闭嘴，吃饭。”  
干笑两声，结束了这个笑话。  
预想中在青春的尾巴上撒欢的生活并没有持续多久，某个在寝室背床板儿的下午，铛来短信催我去上形势与政策的公共课，老头正在点名，来的人太少，不好帮我点到。  
我拿着一本看起来像教科书的东西从后门溜进教室时，铛正冒充我回答完一个问题。坐下后嬉皮笑脸的要谢他，铛挺 认真的看着我：“喵，我准备考研了。”  
老头宣布下课后，教室里本来就不多的人迅速消散，我坐在还没捂热的凳子上消化这个消息。  
我知道铛下一句话就是“你不想和我上一所学校了吗？”  
我对自己的人生从来没过什么规划，因为之前我心思全花在了我哥身上，人生大事就都托付给了铛。他去哪里我就跟着，铛从来不会坑我就是了。  
但是“考研”这两个字确实不在我的人生范畴之内。我不是那块料，这点自知我还是有的。  
铛看我神色游移，轻轻的说，“我也不是逼你，你要是想考咱们就一起开始准备。你心里的事不说我也知道，想着去别的地方换个环境也许是对你好。”  
霎时间铛在我心目中就上升到了比我妈还高的位置。我说过我吃软不吃硬，铛从一开始就用怀柔政策把我吃死。表面上铛被我欺负得够惨，可实际上哪一件大事不是我乖乖听他的话。连追我哥都是他在幕后出谋划策，铛你才是人生的赢家。  
不管最初他跟踪我是出于何种预谋，总之我是认了。  
态度含糊的算是答应了下来，就被铛拉入了一种忙得像狗一样的生活。  
大三这年，我终于进了一次学校的图书馆，才知这所寝室楼和教学楼在一栋楼的破二本竟然还有如此冬暖夏凉的好去处。早晨在二楼的自习室用一双手套占两个位置，铛带着包子豆浆八点准时出现。我没有复习计划也不需要这种东西，铛做什么我也做什么就差不离了。  
但在同一个地方待满十二个小时对我来说实在是一种煎熬，不得不使用各种招数避免抓狂。不停喝水，统计每次憋尿的时间做成柱状统计图，并争取不断刷新纪录。借来所有兔斯基的漫画看完后凭借记忆力放回原处。  
不过最能打发时间的还是骚扰铛，让他给我每周都给我讲一道题目，一天内提问他同一个单词的例句五遍。用他的政治真题集垫着睡觉，我量他不敢把我叫醒只为拿回书。  
我现在才知道，原来铛是宠我的。  
从来没想过的日子过着过着也就习惯了。真好久没念叨我哥了，连做梦都是一本新东方词汇书追着我乱跑。  
天儿眼看越来越冷，考试越来越近。我忽然发现存在着我考不上这种情况，而且可能性很大。  
这意味着铛要去另一个城市开始滋润的新生活，而我不得不留在家里忍受我妈乐观估计至少三个月的唠叨才能找到工作。  
不想和铛分开。  
回想起来我真个人都魔怔了一样开始拼命K书的三个月，没有什么关于人生境界领悟的质变，只是不想和铛分开。我实在不知道没了铛我该怎么办。  
面试结束的时候我和铛在新的城市逗留了几天，打电话嘱咐我妈把我的复习资料全卖废品的时候心里一阵轻松，发誓说这辈子都不要再学习了。  
铛白我一眼，“别指望硕士论文我给你写。”  
当时我们正在江边吃烤鱼，我把一盘都撒上了辣椒，铛只能吃烤韭菜。  
我嘿嘿笑了两声，用啤酒涮了一筷子鱼肉，讨好似的送到铛嘴边，“别这样，你怎么么忍心看我毕不了业。”  
千真万确铛脸红了，敲开我的筷子，转移话题，“别闹了，你手机响了。”  
短信是一串号码发来的，“你哥离婚了。”  
继续把目光转回铛脸上，摸着键盘删掉了短信。  
回去的路上是硬座。一般情况下我都会像牲口一样睡过去，但是今天在铛肩膀上迷迷糊糊了大半天，老隐约听见魔音贯耳：“你哥离婚了你哥离婚了你哥离婚了……”  
铛掐我的腰，“录取结果还没出来呢你瞎激动个屁，睡觉！”  
我很听话的就睡着了。  
挂着两个黑眼圈进家门的时候，我妈的表现和她送我上火车前一晚上的神神叨叨完全不符，敷衍的问我一句“考完了？”就用看冤家一样的眼神儿瞅着我。  
“你哥离婚了。”  
“嗯。”  
“他给你说的？”  
“没，阿姨给我发了条短信。”  
我不知道为什么我妈一口咬定我哥离婚会和我有关，我对我妈说的十句话里有六句是瞎编可这次千真万确我委屈。  
但有的事情，是躲不过的。  
一周之后一串数字打电话给我，阿姨的声音还是那么认真温柔到让人拒绝不了，他说我哥想见我。  
挂电话这样的招数看起来实在像是抹不开面子的撒娇，因为最终我还是得乖乖赴约。  
约在小区门口曾经的小爽酸菜鱼现在的酸菜鱼会所，我早到了半个小时熟悉地理位置，以免真变成了鸿门宴铛赶不及救我自己好逃生。  
我哥落座后就埋头看菜单，几年不来以前吃的菜都找不着了。慢吞吞点了一个竹林小炒鸡和竹林小烤鱼。我知道他点完就后悔了，无比漫长的等菜，我们两个端着茶杯喝了两壶水也没能缓解尴尬气氛。  
“听说你考研了？”我哥先开的口。离婚不容易吧，抽烟把嗓子都抽哑了。  
“等结果呢。”  
“挺好的。和铛一块儿？”  
“嗯。”

喝水倒水喝水倒水喝水倒水。  
“听说你离婚了？”  
“刚公证呢。”  
“好聚好散吧。现在和阿姨住？”  
“嗯。”  
菜的分量很足，剩下的我还准备打包带走晚上让妈热热吃了。本来打算AA的，想想这样未免太假，到底做兄弟一场，没必要划的忒清楚。  
看着他付钱，钱包一晃而过，我知道里面夹得照片是十岁时去首都看升旗在广场我骑他脖子上照的。因为我钱包里也有一张一样的。  
门口听着我哥的出租车，当年光鲜的雪铁龙凯越已经灰头土脸。我哥拿抹布胡乱抹了抹昨晚下雨溅在挡风玻璃上的泥点儿，抓着车门好像打不开一样看我。  
“经常回来看看妈，她嘴上厉害，心里想你的很。”说出这句话，我觉得我是真的不在乎了。  
我哥不说话，继续和车门较劲。  
想走过去抱一下他说我早就知道了你不是看不上我我也早就知道该让咱妈省心了。  
又想坐在他的副驾驶上在城里兜一圈，看看小时候他拉着我的手走过去的那些地方是不是像酸菜鱼一样都变了。  
还想给阿姨打个电话说你们两个捅不破的窗户纸我帮个忙我哥现在特别需要你。  
可我就是特没出息的挥了挥手往小区里走。越走越快。  
那句我始终没对我哥说出来的话，我要赶回去对铛说。

 

Fin.


End file.
